L&J&J
by Miss. Hyper Active Number 1
Summary: A new beginning, a fresh start. A new persona, a quest , and a new adversary. But, of course, the same dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

L&J&J

Disclaimer: I do not own TFG. L.J. Smith does.

By day, the castle where Dracula supposedly lies in eternal slumber radiates an extremely alluring aura to the world: secretive, and absolutely tantalizing. The architect beckons to the old, young, and the innocent. The tomb of the infamous, and legendary ruler Vlad Teepees is christened upon the azure blue of the Snagov Lake. The majestic water body stretches up to 12 km, and a shore length of 32 km. The island's lush green land unbelievably inviting. The combination of the history, and physical beauty enchants all those who come across the monastery. However, danger and beauty go hand in hand. As soon as dusk falls, fear, and superstition clutch the minds of those native to the land. The Snagov monastery's aesthetic appeal masquerades its fatal nature. Originally, the place was an execution area. Legend has it that Prince Dracula forced his defeated adversaries to kneel in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary then, faster than lighting, the floor would give away under the poor soul's feet. Impaling him on the awaiting fang sharp spears below. Even more, the site was considered to bring ill fortune. The strong hold had suffered myriads of natural disasters: floods, famines and even earthquakes. No sensible mortal dares to step foot on the cursed ground after sun down;not even the monks. If such an act was committed only time will tell what will become of the individual. Amber- haired, and emerald eyed Jenny Thornton is about to make a daring leap of faith ,and learn the hard way just what bump in the night truly means.

Jenny's POV

The ice-cold gale whipped my long, golden stresses from my face. The sturdy oar in my hand felt like an extension of my Californian tanned arm. Very gently, the boat slid its way past countless of enormous, hulking trees. Their gigantic roots springing forth from the murky land. I gave the oar another powerful push. It crept forward at a faster rate. I looked down into the pool of murkiness. All I saw was my own face, and a very daring outfit. Tonight, just to keep things simple, I wore a coffee brown, cropped, mid-riff, bearing tee-shirt. Its edges were seamed with a creamy white. Down further, a tight, dark grey shorts adorned my mid- thighs. The outfit was completed with a pair of knee-high combat boots that complemented my long legs. Guess being 5'8 definitely does have its perks. I shifted my legs, and stood up. I had hit the shore. The crescent moon illuminated the castle, giving it a ghastly look. I closed my eyes, and brought my hands over my head stretched like a lynx. The satisfying pop of my bones, and the reassuring weight of my trusty back pack urged me on to my path: the tomb of the one, and only Count Dracula,the Son of the Devil. I barely made any noise as I stealthy crept up the twisting, and graveled path. The road was pebbled with dirt, and it had the distinct odor of old blood mixed with rain. After marching along for a good ten minutes I heard a very piercing "meow". A jet black cat bounded along the path,prowling in search of its victim. The feline reminded me a lot of Dee. A sharp smirk of pure pride smeared itself on my face. My cat like friend would definitely appreciate the comparison. After all, it embodied her wild nature same could be said for me.I did come a long way. My actions, and achievements stated so too. A look of maturity, and experience had etched itself on to my once naive face. I walked with an assertive stride. An intelligent gleam in my eyes. Harvard was to be thanked for both the blessings. With multiple BAs in History, English Literature, and Archaeology I was a force to be reckoned with in the field of humanities. But don't get the wrong idea. I am a superb athlete. I have multiple trophies, medals, and certificates to back me up. A girl needs both brain, and brawn. Gone is the gullible, dependent, clingy, and needy girl. I burn with an inextinguishable fire, an insatiable hunger for knowledge, and a titanium back bone. I don't say "why me" to life anymore. Try me is my catch phrase. Dee is immensely proud of my growth. The female panther is a true prodigy in field of science, she graduated from MIT with a degree in math and computer science, and of course self-defence. Dee conquered her fear of technology, and mastered it as well as her Judo form. But, of course, she retained her wild nature, and her tendency to tease Audrey, the copper haired icon. Now, Audrey is a fresh graduate of Oxford. She holds a BA in the Languages, and of course the art of romance. She still loves playing Aphrodite, with Michael as her eternal consort of course. Teddy-bear like Michael graduated Stanford with a BA in English Literature. His facial structure, and physique have matured considerably. He now stands tall at 5'10, with a more defined jaw, and no baby fat. He grew more open, and closer to Zach, my dear grey-eyed cousin. The blood relative in question graduated with a BA in arts from University of Toronto. He has not changed all that much. Physically, and mentally. However, his heart got stolen by Summer Pear Parkson. The former harmless girl can now give anyone a run for her money, thanks to Dees, and my influence. The chica graduated from University of Toronto with a BA in social works. The traumatic experience Julian put us through made us all a close knit group. We now complemented each other's weaknesses, and built up our strengths. Speaking of relationships, Tommy and I are on the outs. But, I get the feeling he has not gotten over me yet. Nevertheless, we are still close. The man graduated from Cambridge with a BA in math, and chemistry. Plus, he is a professional athlete too. Football is the name of his game.

"Sunshine, the site is up ahead. Get ready to kick ass." The receiver in my ear sprung to life to deliver the message. I looked up and saw my target: the castle of Prince Vlad Teepees. I grinned a feral, and blood thirsty grin. The weight of the dual pistols strapped to my thighs gave me a shot of adrenaline, and I was ready. Show time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Recap: "Sunshine, the site is up ahead. Get ready to kick ass." The receiver in my ear sprung to life to deliver the message. I looked up and saw my target: the castle of Prince Vlad Teepees. I grinned a feral, and blood thirsty grin. Show time.

Jenny's P.O.V

The wind picked up, and howled. The void black sky posed as a sadistic Spector. The temperature started to drop, almost as if anticipating a heated carnage that was going to quench Snagov's cursed lands thirst for blood, and the night's morbid boredom. I sprinted over to the marker of the site, a wooden board that said "No trespassing". The monastery stood erect in all its gruesome glory: cracked pale walls, dark black vines creeping up, and across the walls. Trapping everything, and anything in their poisonous embrace. The death still bells hung from the entrance giving the ghostly site an absolutely unholy meaning. It seemed as if only a funeral would give the bells a purpose to ring. I took a deep breath, and sprinted off to the right side of the monument, a thorny, vine encased wall. The wall was fifty feet high, and around twenty feet wide, pebbled with plenty of foot, and handholds. It was the perfect challenge for a free handed rock climb, however I was in a hurry. I took my back pack off, and hunted for my steel grapple hook. I pulled it out in one smooth motion, took my aim, and fired. The sharp hook roped itself firmly around the top of the wall. I used the metal line as a tether, and climbed to the top with ease. First the right foot, then the left foot. Right, left, right, left, and then when there were just two meters between me, and my target I used my right leg to bend low, and to gather power then with a great push I propelled myself up to cover the last two meters. I hovered over the wall by a good five inches, and flipped down to rest on top of the wall. Straight ahead were a thin series of zigzagging marble colored pillars. The silvery moonlight, which shone upon them, made the pillars look like razor sharp knives just waiting to shred who ever dared to tread upon them into bloody ribbons. I fished out a pair of customized binoculars, and looked past the deadly maze. The labyrinth lead to a balcony which without a doubt led to my target: the main room, Dracula's tomb. Shuffling the items back into my pack, I stretched my legs. This was going to be a tad bit challenging. Looking straight ahead, I gauged the distance between me, and the closest pillar. Around a good four meters. I crouched low, tensed my body like a spring, and made the leap. I soared for a good five seconds before performing a summersault, and extending my airborne state. I landed with a barely audible "thud". I built up my balance again, and turned a ninety degrees to the right. I jumped once more. Again, again, and again. Once I reached the final pillar I felt out of breath, and a cold sweat had broken across my brow. Rotating my shoulders back, and popping them I tensed myself for one final vertical jump. Closing my eyes, I visualized sweet victory. With motivation out of the way, I forced myself to perform the jump. My feet left the needle head like platform, and I migrated towards much more safer, and stable land. My hands clutched the railing, and I pulled myself up. I looked around, and found myself staring at an endless hallway laden with fire torches. Grabbing one from its stand I followed the path, almost as if in a trance. The place was unsurprisingly simple, which was understandable. Apparently, the Prince had all his riches locked away before his death. Truly a pity. The man must have amassed quite the fortune due to all the spoils of war. Nevertheless, the walls were in poor condition: chafed, discoloured, and covered with prickly vines. The floor rusty looking, tainted with a dull brown looking liquid, and of course corpses of insects. Worst of all, the pungent odour was so strong that it could knock one into a state of stupor if inhaled enough. I pinched my nostrils together, and hurried along. The corridor was an open one. Thankfully, it was exposed to the outdoors. But, the chilly temperature scratched that silver lining. After braving the elements, and scent for a good ten minutes I arrived at the end of the hallway. There was a colossal wooden door. Very heavy looking, it was plated with iron spikes that ran vertically on either side of it, and there were inscriptions present too:

_**Eu am puterea de a distruge , dar eu , de asemenea, puterea de a aduce bucurie ulitmate**_** . **

_**Un anumit nobil a dat viața pentru mine . **_

_**Te îndrăznesc să mă caute .**_

_**Nu se decived de ceea ce percieve .**_

_**În schimb , se bazează pe ceea ce ați adunate .**_

I looked over the inscriptions, and translated:

"_I have the power to destroy, yet I also have the power to bring ultimate joy._

_A certain noble gave his life up for me. I dare thee, to seek me. _

_Do not be deceived by what you perceive. _

_Instead, rely on what you have gleaned." _

My mind raced. It set to tearing apart the riddle, but to no avail. I pinched my nose bridge, and closed my eyes in concentration. 'What could hold such a paradoxical power? I felt like I have come across such a riddle….it's almost like déjà vu.' I stood out there for a couple more minutes before pushing the doors, and walking into the fabled room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_Recap: My mind raced. It set to tearing apart the riddle, but to no avail. I pinched my nose bridge, and closed my eyes in concentration. 'What could hold such a paradoxical power? I felt like I have come across such a riddle….it's almost like déjà vu.' I stood out there for a couple more minutes before pushing the doors, and walking into the fabled room._

Jenny's P.O.V.

The main room was classically tasteful, for a lack of a better term. Not something I would pay a thousand dollars to see, but to the average tourist it must be worth it. The chamber was illuminated with the help of a thousand, crimson candles. The wicker burning in a steady, and strong manner. The tiles an ancient, dusty black. The walls were a pale beige, and the room's dimensions were equivalent to two master bedrooms put together. I briskly walked around the room taking in the sites: a silver colored box, few wooden closets, moth-eaten washed out looking curtains, and a bed. The bed, though, it was far classier than the rest of the room. Easily, a four poster bed, its edges rimmed with silver, and copper. The headboard stood tall, and proud, decorated with intricate designs, and symbols. The design resembled a bunch of roses intertwined with geometrical patters: an elaborate hexagon overlapping a rhombus, an inverted triangle that contained mini rhombuses, and a diamond within an uneven rectangle. But, the oddest thing was the head board seemed to gleam as if jewels were embedded deep into it. I hunched over and raised a hand to caress the board. It was very smooth, yet at the same time it felt hollow. Frowning, I stood up again, and paced around the room. Clearly, the bed is the focal point here. However, it seems like a smoke-screen. I am missing something. Something crucial. I marched around for another minute or two before the receiver in my ear came to life.

"Jenny, mon cher. Oui c'est Audrey. Dee filled me in about your latest craze. Dracula's tomb, huh. Well Lara Croft, let me lend you a hand. Vous en avez besion. I managed to decipher the first verse for you. The answer is love. The second verse refers to the Prince himself. As for what could possible embody those two things, that's solely up to you. You are the only one who's physically there."

"Alright Audrey, got it, thanks."

With that, the receiver in my ear went dead. So, love's the answer. Makes sense, if and only if one chooses to look at Dracula's life with a fictional lens. Teepees wasn't a Casanova. There are stories about how he murdered his own lover just because she told a white lie to cheer him up! I shook my head, and regarded the room with keen eyes. The closest thing to love would be the bed. With that, I stalked towards the said object, and started patting around the mattress with firm strokes. I spanned the entire length, and found just one item that was buried deep within the covers: a dagger. A silver colored, jewel encrusted dagger. Ruby, from the looks of it. But, how does that fit into love? I sat on the bed, and whispered to myself, 'Just what did you truly love Count?'

Hoping for a clue, I inspected the dagger with a critical eye. Its handle was encrusted with rubies, complemented by the silvery sheen of its razor sharp edge. The sharp end, though, looked a bit peculiar. It was shaped more like a key. The pointy end was a bit blunter than the usual dagger. This was surprising, why would the Prince keep a bloody blunt dagger underneath his mattress? If anything, this weapon should be sharper than a butcher's knife. Unless, being a weapon was never its purpose. I suddenly jolted up from the bed as the answer struck me with the velocity of a speeding bullet. I shuffled over to the miniature, silver colored chest, and started hunting around for a key hole. I flipped the seemingly oriental object, and found what I hoped for. Without a moment's hesitation, and brimming with pure exhilaration I inserted the dagger in, and turned it clockwise. The dagger clicked in, and worked its charm. The room rumbled, and made all its occupants tremble. I flashed my eyes towards the bed right on time, the bed was sliding towards it right, and then it finally revealed a set of stone, stairways. Even more, there was a dewy, and husky smell wafting from it. The trembling stopped, and everything was calm, except myself. I pulled the key out, stashed it in my bag, and made a mad dash towards the entrance, and eagerly started descending the stairway. The walls were, astonishingly, in a good condition. Sure there were cracked, and discoloured, but compared to the mess of the walls outside these endured the test of time. I scurried along, my boots making a rhythmic "click, click" against the stoned floor. As I started to go lower, it got darker, and darker. Before, I could even think about pulling out my flashlight, I missed a step and slipped. By slip, I don't mean the typical "oh- I-slipped-a bit-but I-didn't –actually –fall". I very much slid, back first, all the way down the endless abyss on my rear end. Screaming, and cursing to the heavens. I tried to grasp the walls, but all I caught was thin air. My tail bone was really starting to burn now, and my pistols, and back pack just added even more to the agony. Just when I was about to break, I finally slid to a complete halt. Thank God I stopped when I did. About two meters ahead was an ancient looking, bluish colored, platform which had definitely seen better days. Even more, the platform was raised a bit, around ten feet of the ground. Right below the platform was a body of water. In the lack of light, it looked pitch black. Well, that explains the scent I picked up at the mouth of the stairway. I heaved a groan of pain as I collected myself, and stretched a bit. Prudently, I made my way over to the delicate land. I tentatively bent down, and gently pressed my hand against the floor. Hmm, not as fragile as it seemed. But, it definitely wasn't strong enough to withhold a heavy weight for an extended period of time. I whipped out my binoculars once again, and traced the water's path. Seems like its calm for most of the part. A gentle current which meandered its way out of this underground terrain. Now, just where did it meander off to? Deeper underground, or straight back to the surface? I put the binoculars back in, and made my decision. I took the risk, and sprinted over the platform. The ground rumbled with a warning, before deep cracks started to appear. As soon as I was close to the edge, I straightened, and pushed my legs behind me, to give me a boost to perform a swan dive. Legs straight, and closed up. Arms by my side, wide open. I soared by the last few steps, and made a resounding "splash" as I cut through the lukewarm water. The water tasted a bit salty, yet sweet for some odd reason. Even more, it did not sting my eyes. I did the dolphin kick, and remained submerged in the strange water for a good minute before resurfacing, and gasping in oxygen. As I hoped, the water carried me around with its current, lightly twirling me around. It twirled me around, and made the occasional deep cuts to the left or right. From what I noticed, there was no sign of any marine life here. Maybe, further wherever the water was taking me might hold some? I looked up, and all I saw was a void. I couldn't pick out the ceiling. I looked to my left, just colossal walls made of ancient looking rocks, same for my right. Just where is here? With that in mind, I plunged under the water. The liquid grew cooler the deeper I went. I tired looking for the floor, but to no avail. It was absolutely dark. No rocks, walls, or even the slightest bit of life. My lungs started to burn a bit, but I ignored it in favor of exploring more. A fatal mistake. The water's current suddenly picked up, and started dragging me along with it. I gasped and saw precious oxygen bubbles float away from me. I was helpless against the force, like two magnets attracted to each other. The lack of oxygen made my vision fuzzy, and forced me to curl into a ball due to the excruciating feeling of suffocation. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I glanced straight ahead, and saw a cleft. The next form of torture was in the form of a waterfall.

I desperately tried to swim the other way, despite the odds. But of course, it didn't work. The current caught hold me in a vice grip, and threw me over the edge. All of the water's weight crashed right onto my back. It felt like the additional force made me fall even faster. When I hit the water chest first, all the remaining oxygen just swooshed out of me, and I swear all I saw were stars. The force of the fall was too great. I couldn't fight off against it. I slowly blacked out. My last conscious thoughts were oddly of the riddle. The last three stanzas. A pity I couldn't find what the answer was. I have a feeling I was just a breath away from it. With those parting thoughts, I was out like a candle.


	4. Chapter 3 part II

Chapter 3 Part II:

Recap:

_The force of the fall was too great. I couldn't fight off against it. I slowly blacked out. My last conscious thoughts were oddly of the riddle. The last three stanzas. A pity I couldn't find what the answer was. I have a feeling I was just a breath away from it. With those parting thoughts, I was out like a candle._

Jenny's P.O.V.

I felt so light, lighter than air. Heh, that ought to make Audrey jealous. Is this what dying feels like? If yes, it is so very peaceful. This isn't the first time I have drowned, though. There was another, much, much darker time when I did. The circumstances more extenuating. Far more at stake than just my own life. Julian's treasure Hunt game. The time I nearly drowned in the cave at Joy Land Park. That was when I caught a glimpse of his potential as a human…even a lover. What would he think if he saw me today? After all, his presence was what catalysed all of my friends, and I into what we are today. People we are proud to be. My friends are still quite reluctant about admitting that the Demon Prince was the key to our unbreakable bond, our new found talents, and confidence. I, on the other hand, am not as reluctant. I can see the truth when it faces me. He was more than human. He was the Shadow Man. A creature of both fairy tales, and nightmares. I still…

My thoughts were cut off as I let out a blood curling scream. My left shoulder hit something, very, very solid. Wait, shoulder, pain?! I snapped my viridian eyes open, and realized I still had life, and not only that, but I drifted ashore too. A series of coughs wrecked my body. I threw up a bucket load of water, and grime. My taxed lungs greedily sucked in oxygen, and my legs felt like dead weight. My arms weren't better off either. They ached so badly I was sure that I had dislocated something. And to top it off, my back pack which was filled with essentials had a tear in it. In other words, I would be lucky if my first –aid kit survived. With a tired sigh, I decided to at least check out my surroundings. I looked up, and saw what was in store for me: an absolutely colossal mausoleum. The colour it bore was a startling greenish-blue, the exact shade of color the Thornton pool glowed with on a summer night. In addition to its grandiose size and hue, the architect was just….unbelievable. It rivalled the structure of any beautifully made palace, even the Versailles palace. The perfect architect stood at least a good 50 feet high, and 70 feet wide. The entrance was guarded with two giant pillar, on either side of the beautifully carved door. The door was another wonder of its own. At least 30 feet high, and 10 feet wide. It was bathed with a deep turquoise color, and had a light silver sheen to it. Moreover, a couple feet above the door were three rhombus shaped windows, all perfectly lined up next to each other. They appeared to be hollow, no glass there. Across from the windows, both the left and right sides, a conclave area appeared. It seemed to bend, an optical illusion I assume, and lots of walls seemed to form after that. Quite the big ones too. The walls were littered with oval shaped, and thin looking windows. All of them were amazingly crafted. I craned my neck up, and spotted another detail. At the very top of the structures, partially hidden by two triangular shaped objects, was a tiny well with a dome on top. It was shaped like one anyway. There was a rope, I think, attached to the inside of the dome shaped structure. The rope slithered down, deeper into its vessel, and vanished; almost like a snake. Was this it? The answer to the riddle? I closed my eyes, and recalled the riddle.

_"__I have the power to destroy, yet I also have the power to bring ultimate joy._

_A certain noble gave his life up for me. I dare thee, to seek me. _

_Do not be deceived by what you perceive. _

_Instead, rely on what you have gleaned."_

I huffed out a heavy breath, and set to tearing the riddle apart. The first verse was solved. The second one's first part, I am pretty sure refers to the Count. But, the other half. Perhaps the dare was to find the Count's true resting place. Yes, it seems to make sense. This structure is a mausoleum. If I am right, then the last two stanzas can only be solved by venturing into the building. I attempted to get up, but my body protested violently. Then down I went, just like a sack of potatoes. I groaned in pure frustration. I felt, and most likely looked, like a weak, new born doe! All sappy, and washed up like a bunch of seaweeds. Stifling back a cry of irritation, I reached across to my bag and snatched out the, thankfully intact, first-aid kit. I popped it open, and rummaged through the contents. A triumphant grin stretched across from my face. I found the antiseptics, painkillers, and of course tight bandages. I popped in three pills of semi-strong pain killers. My face contorted into a sore looking expression. No matter how many times you gobble these things down you never, ever get used to their disgusting, taste-bud tormenting taste. Next, my sights were set on the cuts I might have acquired. The first one was on my knee, not very deep, but enough to put me at a risk of an infection. I squeezed the tube, and patiently applied the cool, strong smelling, blue gel onto my gash. Then, I tended to both my forearms. After that, I patted my hand around my back. No real damage there, but still a couple of scratches here, and there. I applied the gel to those too. Now, my sore muscles needed treatment. I exchanged both the pills, and tube for bandages. I tied long strips around both my thighs, and calves in a professional manner: tight, crisp, and precise. With first-aid out of the way, I shakily propped myself up. I slowly, and painstakingly approached the door. I looked at the door with a critical eye. There was a key hole. Thinking back, I remember grabbing the dagger shaped key out of the chest. I fished it out of the bag, and inserted it in turning it 360 degrees clockwise. The door opened inwards with a, loud, creaky noise. The inside was just as appalling. An interminable hallway stretched out into the distance. The walls shot up in a curved fashion, and then merged together. Think of two tsunamis back to back which merge at the top where there crest should be. What was even more breath taking was the color; the walls were marble white. Out of pure curiosity, I walked up to one, and touched the wall. They were made out of marble! I crouched down, and touched the ground. This felt like normal stone. The most mind boggling fact was the source of light. The light shone out of the walls. A gentle, pure, tinkling, white light. Never in all my years have I ever come across such a staggering sight. I took all of this in with wide eyes. I stood there for a few more moments, letting the sight sink in. After I had my fill, I marched off straight ahead. I kept on walking through the seemingly enchanted hallways, maybe they were enchanted. After all, I, above everyone else, know this the best. After what felt like thirty minutes, I came to a fork in the road. The hall split off into two paths. On my right, there was a pure black colored door. On my left, a white colored one. I tired opening both, but it was hopeless, even with the key. I looked around to see if anything could help me, at all. Nope, nothing, nada, zilch. In a desperate effort, I dropped to all fours on the ground, and started patting around looking for a secret door way, or a hatch. Five minutes later I was sitting crossed legged on the floor massaging my temples. 'Come on Jen, you can do this. Think of the riddle, what are you missing.'

_"__I have the power to destroy, yet I also have the power to bring ultimate joy._

_A certain noble gave his life up for me. I dare thee, to seek me. _

_Do not be deceived by what you perceive. _

_Instead, rely on what you have gleaned."_

Alright, the first two lines are already dealt with. This leaves only two more. So, I should not be fooled by what my eyes see. I leaned my face into my right hand, and though hard. Vlad Teepees was famous for his optical illusions. He fooled the eye. Hmm, just what are things that fool the mind? Love, passion, fear? Speaking of fear, I felt goose bumps rise on my arm due to a bit of chill. I lazily stood up, and started walking around in order to keep myself warm. Wait, hold it. My hair, and outfit dried up a long time ago. So, where was this bit of chill coming from? I shook my head, and concentrated on the problem at hand. _'Do not be deceived by what you perceive.'_ Then it hit me. The answer is so childishly simple. I looked up, and saw a tiny opening in the ceiling. Big enough for a trim girl to pass through. Human beings mostly don't consider what's above their eye level, because it is not in their line of sight. This was it! My answer! Flushed with excitement, and anticipation I pulled out my grapple hook, took precise aim, and with deadly accuracy fired. The hook firmly latched onto the opening. With a joyous cry I hooked myself up to the tether, and began my ascension. Up, and over I climbed onto the new platform. And by God when I said new I meant new! This room had an entirely different landscape. It was much smaller, about the size of two dining rooms. The room was shaped like a hexagon. The walls were a dull grey, but still glowed with an inner light, but just not as bright. Moreover, the room was littered with sarcophagi. The coffins were all made of grey looking stones, and were raised up in such a manner that it looked like they were slanting forward. But, the main attraction was up ahead. On a pedestal was a body that was propped upright. It was encased in an amber colored substance that seemed to be some sort of perseverant. I cautiously approached the alien object, my feet making no noise. When I was just an arm's length away I saw that it was Dracula's corpse. I was absolutely engrossed with the sight. I reached out a hand to trace the jewel like case. Upon closer inspection ,I saw a tiny crack running on the upper right side of the yellow substance. Then I saw what was horribly wrong with the picture. The crack extended all the way back , creating 360 degree cut. I went around the substance, and saw that someone, or something, had very skillfully sliced open a portion of the ember substance, and pried a hand through it. But to get what? I got my answer by facing the Count again. It was his sword. He was completely clothed, head to toe. But his customary sword was missing. "Why would anyone steal just the sword? The whole assemble would be worth a hell lot more", I questioned out loud.

"Isn't that the million dollar question, Jenny?"

My eyes snapped up to three times their size. I spun around on my heel, pulled both my dual pistols out, and faced my questioner. My company leisurely started to walk into the light. My grip started to slacken, and my arms were peppered with goose bumps all over, and this time it had nothing to with the temperature. Before my company came into the light, I knew who it was. There was absolutely no mistake, I would recognize that musical voice anywhere.

"Fancy seeing you here Jenny. You drop here often?"

Julian was back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: A VERY, VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO KATHERYN FOR WRITING A REVIEW TO ME, MY VERY FIRST ONE XD Kat, this is actually my very first fan-fic, ever. So you are my first ever reviewer. X3 **

Ch.4

Recap:

_"__Isn't that the million dollar question, Jenny?" _

_My eyes snapped up to three times their size. I spun around on my heel, pulled both my dual pistols out, and faced my questioner. My company leisurely started to walk into the light. My grip started to slacken, and my arms were peppered with goose bumps all over, and this time it had nothing to with the temperature. Before my company came into the light, I knew who it was. There was absolutely no mistake, I would recognize that musical voice anywhere. _

_"__Fancy seeing you here Jenny. You drop here often?" _

_Julian was back. _

Jenny's P.O.V.

He was back. He's here in the flesh. The two of us all alone, at least a good 100 feet below the earth. I was trapped here, with him. As if he read my thoughts, Julian flashed his infamous, predatory smirk. His full, sensuous lips tilted up just the way I remembered. But recalling, and experiencing are two very different things. The latter was, as always, far more exhilarating, and extremely frightening. I believed myself to be mostly immune to fear. After all I went through, I became unbreakable. In and out. I will be damned before I let the Shadow Man break me. With those thoughts in mind, I steeled my grip on both my dual pistols, and began firing. Julian's smirk dropped faster than gravity's pull on objects, it was replaced by a tight lipped smile. He lunged to his side before my lethal shots could get to him. Damn his snake-like reflexes. I continued to fire at him. Julian continued to dodge with fluidity, and speed. Frustrated, I dashed towards him, dual pistols firing. He leaped in the air, at least five feet high and back flipped over my attempts. All my shots missed him, and implanted themselves into the dark, grey walls. Hissing out of rage I decided to take to the air too. I whipped my grapple hook out, fired at the highest point in the ceiling, and attached the tether to my belt. Julian stared at me with a blank expression before commenting, "Jenny, ever the resourceful one aren't you. Much too good for everyone, especially simpering little Tommy."

I snarled at the Demon Prince. I took aim, and fired once more at him. This time he just tucked his hands into his pockets, displayed his signature wolf like smile, and leaped up. I saw my chance. I sprinted towards him, and too to the air. The tether extended my airborne state as I leapt towards him, combat-boot first. Julian couldn't react to this in time due to shock. My boot clad foot connected powerfully with his chiseled chest, and sent him flying in the other direction. The man crashed into one of the dull walls, and collapsed onto the floor in a heap. He left quite the deep dent in his wake. Using his momentary disorientation to my advantage I jumped up, six feet off the ground, flipped upwards to extend my gravity defying state, and aimed my dual pistols at him from a high vantage point. This is it. I fired with fatal accuracy, and with the intent to kill. My weapon hit its bull's eye, right in the chest. The Shadow Man screeched in pure agony, his blood bursting out of his wound like a flood. He writhed around on the floor like a maggot before falling into a state of absolute comatose. The ruby red blood continued to pool around him, he made no movements. I landed back onto the floor with a cat like grace, and un-harnessed myself. But, my pistols were still in my hands. Ready to be fired at the drop of a hat. My chest heaved, and I was sweating. Adrenaline was still rushing through my veins. I was alive. I cautiously approached the fallen Shadow Man. One painstakingly slow step at a time. One, two three. One, two three. One, two, three. When I reached him I prodded his still warm corpse with the edge of my boot. No response. With a bit more confidence, I pulled my leg back, and kicked him with force. His body rolled onto his back, and displayed the gruesome wound. Bloody, puckered, and oozing with some dirty brown colored substance. The worst was the smell that was now stinking up the entire space. It smelled worse than a gutter, and an abandoned, filthy toilet combined. After another second, a physical change started to come over his physique, and visage. His once frost colored haired now dulled down to a bleak grey. His complexion dried up like a prune, and had very, very deep wrinkles plastered all over his face. His impossibly long, voluminous, dark eye lashes fell out in huge clumps. The beautifully carved features sunk in on themselves. His lips were the worst: chapped beyond repair, split deeply apart in places, and thinner than reeds. His physique seemed to lose its mass, he deflated faster than a balloon, the lithe muscles replaced with nothing but bones. All in all, he looked like a naturally mummified corpse one would stumble across in the harshest of deserts. Heaving a sigh of relief, my shoulders slumped, and my breathing returned to its regular pattern. I placed my pistols back into their holders which rested by my hips. My body sagged with exhaustion, and I closed my eyes for a moment, letting my guard down. A very costly mistake. Two, very strong arms grabbed me from my waist and pinned me onto a sarcophagus. I let out a shout of surprise. I struggled in the person's grasp, and kept on screeching like a banshee. I felt controlled, submissive. I glared into my attackers December blue eyes. No, they were mid night blue now. Darkened with passion, and rage. "Jenny, jenny how could you forget? I am _the master of illusions."_

Julian commented in a highly patronizing tone. He kept on exerting a constant amount of force in order to pin me down on the slab of cold, grey stone. I fired a death glare his way, but all it did was amuse him. I could see it in his eyes. Good God, his eyes. Still as mesmerizing as I remember. An indescribable shade of deep turquoise. The color's depth changed according to his mood. The effects were tantalizing. His hair still looks like pure, white colored, velvet. His facial features were just as breath taking as his eyes: long, straight, sharp nose, full sensual lips, but by no means feminine. They belonged to a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it, no matter the price. Even his ears were perfect! There had to be a limit to how Adonis like one can be! As if his features weren't enough, his facial structure was the very definition of fine: a much defined, and highly masculine jaw line complemented aristocratic cheek bones, and his dimpled chin, and cheeks. And the best of all his physique, well over 6 feet, maybe 6'3, and his body was quite toned, I wouldn't be surprised if he had an eight –pack. I was too observed with…sizing up my opponent to pay attention to what was going on around me. Julian's elemental laughter poured over me, and brought me back to reality. "Why, Jenny, I should honestly be more careful in the future. With the way you are checking me out I wouldn't be surprised if I had to stop wearing my favorite assemble. Not that I blame you for it."

He ended his rant with a Cheshire cat like smile on his face, and a playful growl from his throat. I was not amused, at all.

"Bastard, let go of me! Or so help me, I will kick you in a place that dare not speak its name!"

"Far feistier now aren't you Jenjen?"

"What the hell did you just call me!?"

"Hmm bastard, and hell. You certainly have matured."

"Excuse you! You are the one who is blessed with mood swings!"

"Ah, you picked up on it. Smart girl, Jenjen."

"I told you to quit it! Insufferable, male chauvinistic pig!"

"Sexist much?"

"You are right. You aren't even human. You possibly can't even have a gender! You are a thing! Like those creatures you set on Dee, and I during the Games! Oh, wait you could be both, too! That explains why you have such random mood swings."

At this he got angry, his eyes flashed a deep azure blue.

"Careful Jenny. You know who's pinned down against the stone coffin."

At this I shut up, but I had absolutely no intention of giving up without a fight. Think, Thornton, think. This creature maybe physically stronger than you, but you can match your wits against his. His weakness, his only weakness…oh, of course, it's so obvious! This was going to be very worthwhile. But I had to be more subtle than a mouse. At least, I had to make it seem natural or accidental. I turned my death glare up a notch, while I struggled against his steel like grip. Julian held fast. He matched my steely glare with his equally unsettling one. In an effort to free myself I pulled my hands, well his too since he was holding them, down in front of me. This brought us nose to nose, and chest to chest. Julian's eyes widened due to surprise. But soon enough he recovered, and huskily whispered, "I know what game you are trying to play. Seducing me won't help you at all. Not when I know your true_"

His sentence was cut off by my knee connecting to his groin. Julian's gasped sharply as he instantly let his hands release my own from his iron grip. I wasted no time, and booted him powerfully in the chest once again. He flew back by three feet, and landed on his back, flat as a pancake. My hands flew to my dual pistols. But this time, when I reloaded them, the bullets were far different.

"Julian, these bullets are enchanted. They have the rune Nauthiz inscribed onto them. Now, I wonder what will happen to you if I fire them straight at your heart. Guess, there is another way to put a Shadow Man out of commission."

Julian propped his torso up with the aid of his elbows. His eyes, had some emotion in them that I was unable to decipher. His lips, on the other hand, they had a devilish tilt to them.

"Jenjen, pray do tell how will you fire at me if you can't see me, or anything else for that matter."

"What the bloody hell are you yapping about now Julian?"

"This."

As soon as he uttered the word "this" the whole room was plunged into darkness.

I felt my grip on my pistols tighten by a thousand folds. My most valuable sense organ has just been rendered useless. That snake!

"Well, Jenjen. What are you going to do now? Here you are, all alone in the dark with me. Best of all, you are completely at my mercy."

"Shut up Julian!"

"Make me, Jenjen, that's if you can of course."


	6. Chapter 5

Ch.5:

Recap:

_"__Jenjen, pray do tell how will you fire at me if you can't see me, or anything else for that matter." _

_"__What the bloody hell are you yapping about now Julian?"_

_"__This."_

_As soon as he uttered the word "this" the whole room was plunged into darkness. _

_I felt my grip on my pistols tighten by a thousand folds. My most valuable sense organ has just been rendered useless. That snake!_

_"__Well, Jenjen. What are you going to do now? Here you are, all alone in the dark with me. Best of all, you are completely at my mercy."_

_"__Shut up Julian!"_

_"__Make me, Jenjen, that's if you can of course."_

Jenny's P.O.V.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to shut me up."

Julian was back to taunting me. To make it worse, his docile voice bounced off the walls. His footsteps were everywhere too. I was wildly pivoting around trying to locate my ever active target. This was one of the toughest challenges for a shooter. How do you shoot something that is not just always in motion, but also bloody invisible!? I gritted my teeth, and felt my forehead contort in concentration. I started to lightly step around in a circle in order to at least mark a reference point. But of course, Julian wanted to make this as insanely difficult for me as possible.

"Jen, here! Nope, off by ten meters! Oh no, no, no not there. Come on Jenny I am getting bored here. Heck, being trapped in the closest was a lot more challenging than this."

Out of pure frustration I roared at him, "If you miss that damn closest so much then just why not go back to it!"

"Awww, is Jenjen jealous?"

That's it! I began firing my shots in all any, and every direction. The bullets screeched through the air as they searched blindly for their elusive target. All of my shots ended up embedding themselves in all the walls, coffins, maybe even Dracula's corpse. However, not a single one managed to pierce a certain devil. I know for a fact, because his taunts kept firing at me like an automatic rifle. That boy had no limits.

Time to fight fire with fire. So, I did what any logical person would have done, I stopped. I placed my pistols back into their holder, and crossed my arms across my chest, and waited for him to notice. Seconds turned into a minute, then a minute turned into ten. Then at long last, the silence was shattered by a melodic voice.

"Giving up already. That's disappointing."

Footsteps were heading in my direction. Click, click, click. Julian's steps sounded even closer now. I tensed myself, preparing to pull out my ace. Something he will never, ever see coming. My ears perked up at the sound of his steps coming even closer. Judging from the sounds he was less than a meter away. All I heard now were two things: my labored breathing, and his footsteps: click, click, click. Finally, he was right in front of me. I know, because goose bumps rose all over my arms, and a chill traveled down my spine. I looked up into what I assumed were his eyes. Honestly, he towered over me. But this was to work to my advantage. Before Julian could make a move I, quick as a cat, flipped back and shouted the rune Isa, the rune for freezing objects, and held my palm out towards Julian. It worked, a flashy, marine colored flare shot out of my hands and towards its target, Julian. The said man gave a shout of surprise, and most likely dodged it. However, a moment was all I needed. I closed my eyes in concentration, and held my arms out whispered the one of the most destructive runes: Kenaz. The rune of fire. In a flash, the hexagonal room's dimensions were ablaze with a raging red, and orange inferno. Julian recoiled back in shock, and opened his mouth to chant a rune to extinguish the flames, but I stepped in before he could do anything. I leapt at him, fist coiled in a devastating punch. Julian blocked it with his forearm. I lashed my right leg up in a high kick, but Julian mirrored my movements, and deflected my attack. All the while, the fiery hell I created kept on devouring everything in its path, inch by inch. The heat was starting to get to us both now. Julian's tight, black vest had completely molded to his body now, outlining every millimeter of his physique. The same could be said for me, I was practically melting away despite wearing a cropped top, and mini shorts. Even though the heat was starting become unbearable, the two of us continued dueling. We matched each other blow for blow, fist for fist, and kick for kick. Then suddenly, and astonishingly, Julian completely let go of his stance.

"Jenny, I have a proposition. But first let's get out of here. The ceiling's not going to hold out much longer."

I looked at him with a thoughtful expression, one mixed with distrust.

After all, he could whisk me off with him to Nifelhim. As if he was aware of my thoughts Julian reassured me he wouldn't do such a thing, he gave his word. I nodded, and for the first time really put my trust in him. Julian looped a toned arm around my waist, and chanted something under his breath in a foreign language. Hmm, maybe I could ask him about it later on. A second later a circle, so large that it encompassed us both, drew itself on the ancient ground. It was a stunning brew of pure white, and ethereal gold. In addition, the interior of the circle was starting to fill up with exotic looking filigree tattoos. All of them possessed a bright, silvery gleam to them. As soon as the circle was filled in, the circle started blow out cool air. It made my hair blow around me in gentle waves. Then in a burst of light we transported out of the blazing underworld, mercifully. The transportation was faster than the speed of light. Within a span of a blink, we were out of Dante's Inferno, and out into the open. We teleported to where I started this saga, right outside of Dracula's room. The cold wind howled, and seared my exposed skin with its icy touch.

The sky was still velvet black, but this time there were an infinite amount of diamonds embedded in the velvety box. All of them shining brilliantly, and flawlessly. I wasn't sure about the time, but from the looks of it we were still a few hours shy of dawn. Shivering a bit, I wrapped my arms around myself in order to preserve some body heat. I looked up to see Julian's face. His face was a blank marble mask. The moonlight shown on his face, giving him an otherworldly look. This made sense. He was the Shadow Prince. More than human, faster, sharper, stronger, seductive, magnetic, and the very personification of the word enigmatic. I was so lost with staring at him I didn't notice that he had been calling my name for some time now. He touched my hand, and I finally snapped out of the trance. I turned to him, half expecting to see a teasing smile on his face, because he caught me staring. But, all I saw was a serious look on his face that meant nothing but business.

"Jenny, tell me a safe place to teleport to this instant. This place is far more dangerous than I made it out to be. We are being watched. I will explain everything. Just whisper the place to me. Any place that has a lot of people, like a city. Or even a mansion that is owned privately."

My eyes widened at this revelation. However, I quickly schooled my expression into a passive mask, and set to thinking. The only place I could think of right now was the operation base in Edmonton. It was a huge mansion of Audrey's. It had been a family heirloom. I turned to Julian, and whispered the location. Julian nodded, and teleported us once again.


	7. Chapter 5 II

Ch. 5 part II

Recap:

_"__Jenny, tell me a safe place to teleport to this instant. This place is far more dangerous than I made it out to be. We are being watched." My eyes widened at this revelation.__I turned to Julian, and whispered the location. Julian nodded, and teleported us once again._

Jenny's P.O.V.

Like before, the teleportation was ridiculously fast. This time I felt like it was even faster. Faster than the speed of human thought. Nevertheless, we arrived; right in the middle of the grand living room of the Edmonton mansion. Our grand entry was commemorated by a flurry action. For the first ten seconds, the welcome was rather blithe. All choruses of "Oh, I am so glad you are safe", and "Congrats Tiger!" However, that all changed when Dee, Audrey, Michael, Zach, and Summer saw Julian calmly studying an exquisite tapestry by the end of the other side of the living room. They all looked at me with varying emotions in their eyes. It ranged from fear, Zach and Audrey, to rage, Dee, then confusion, Summer and Michael. Simultaneously they all yelled, "What on God's green Earth is he doing here!?"

I held my face in my hands, and then ran a hand through my already ruffled hair. This was going take a lot of patience, and energy. Neither of those were held in spades by me. I raised my hand in surrender, and walked over to Julian's side. Unfortunately, he pretended to be too busy admiring the work of art. Fed up, I grabbed him by his hand, and dragged him along with me. No way was I doing this alone. I needed back up. My gang held their breath as I practically ordered the Shadow Man around. I dragged Julian all the way to one of the fine, cream, colored couches, and deposited both ourselves on it. The couch was only big enough for two, thankfully. The others sat right across us on a similarly colored, but five seated couch. Sadly, the only thing between my gang, and Julian and I was a low, very fragile looking, and oriental glass table. An awkward silence stretched on for at least five minutes before Summer decided to break. She opened her sugar plum lips, and fired at question at Julian, "Why are you here with Jenny? Why did you come here, and what do you want?"

Julian arched a brow at the girl. Looks like he was shocked by her now bold persona. The man had a lot to learn now. None of us were the same. The Shadow Man released a tired sigh, and looked the girl straight in the eye. Summer held his gaze with equal cool. Having passed his version of a test, Julian began to enlighten Summer, and consequently all of us as well. He relaxed back into the posh couch, and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, as you all know I am back. The reason as to how I am back is, because of the ring. If you are wondering why didn't my, oh so loving, Elders didn't unmake me on the spot is, because they can't. Apparently, the Stave of Life has been stolen."

"What?!" screeched Audrey

"That's unbelievable!" exclaimed Dee.

"How!?" questioned Summer

"When?!" fired Michael

"Why?!" burst out Zach

"Wait, aren't you in danger then?!"

All heads simultaneously turned towards me. Their eyes widened at my logic. Julian uncrossed his arms, folded them behind his head, and looked up at the diamond chandeliers which adorned the ceilings. They glittered, and sprinkled their sparkling reflection all over the exquisite living room. His eyes were shadowed by an emotion foreign to me. After all, he has been alive for centuries who knew what he saw, and experienced. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he turned back to us, with an impassive face, looked me dead in the eye, and softly said,

"I don't know."

My eyes eyebrows shout up so high I felt my forehead ache with the effort. On the other hand, the gang's reaction wasn't as…passive. Dee jumped out of her seat and pointed an accusing finger at Julian.

"You are just …ugh!"

Julian refuted her by just treating her to a blank look. Next one to erupt was Audrey. She wasn't as explosive, but you could feel the deadly vibes she gave off at that moment. "So, you barge in here supposedly for refuge, but you don't know what you are running from?!"

Julian just shrugged, and choose not to grace her with a response. Instantly, after Julian's lack of response, Summer continued the round of Q's and A's. She crossed her legs, and nailed him with her china blue eyes. "So, do you even know where to start?"

"I suppose so."

"More details please."

"None for you, my dear."

At this Summer glared at him, but Michael took the proverbial ball, and started the round once gain. He met Julian's steely gaze without an ounce of fear. Julian showed no external response to Michael's new found bravery. Michael closed his eyes for a second before interrogating the man. When he reopened his eyes were lit with pure distrust.

"Why are you here with Jenny? What do you want from her?"

At this everyone, including myself held their breath. Well, almost everyone. Zach took a daring plunge, and asked the dreaded question,

"Another Game?"

Julian remained still as a statue. The room was even more still. It seemed as if the air itself halted its perpetual movement. If the air did such an act I wouldn't be shocked. This was the million dollar question. Julian chose not to reply. He did the most unpredictable thing in that situation. He vanished into thin air. Just like that. All of us did a double take. I reached my hand out and patted the area where Julian sat. It wasn't warm, not at all. The only sign of his presence on the seat was a very light depression in the contours of the couch. Everybody else stood still as rocks. Soon, their eyes rested on me. Their gaze asked me, no beseeched me, to respond to them. I looked at Dee. She asked me the primary question.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"I don't know Dee. I honestly don't know."

At this Zach stood up, and walked over to the center of the island that the posh couches made. He turned to look at each of us in the eye, and announced, "If this is a new Game then we best stick to each other. Nobody goes alone, anywhere. This includes the bathroom, and bedroom. We will be paired up for as long as it takes. Michael, and Audrey. Summer, and I. Dee, and Jenny."

At this we all nodded our agreement. We had to stick together. Unity was the only reason we made it out alive of the games. Here we go again. Audrey got up, and started walking out of the living room.

"Well, we can't fight on an empty stomach. Dinner is ready, be there in fifteen Jenny."

All of us started grinning, the ever practical Audrey. Everyone headed over to help Audrey with the food, while I headed over to my guest room to take a shower. I skipped over to the marble staircase which was supported by bronze railings on either side of it. Quite wide too, maybe around twenty feet with thirty steps. Further on, the path split into two more stair cases, one on the left, and the other on the right.

Each stair way lead to a long corridor which housed a lot of rooms. Both sides had an equal number, twelve. That was just the first floor. The ground floor, the area where the living room is, had around five more rooms. The ground floor was ridiculously grand. Maybe around 3,700 square feet. The first room held the way to an Olympic sized pool, the second one held a gymnasium, the third led down to an absolutely gorgeous gallery of cars, eve my personal favorite was there, a Ferrari. The fourth was led out to a garden that put Versailles's gardens to shame. The last one, I had no idea about. I trudged my way over to my designated luxury resort like room. I turned the crystal knob around and walked into the luxurious room. It was around 50 square feet. The walls were furnished with mahogany, and the vanity desk with rosewood. I shuffled over to a large, black leather couch, and threw myself on it, and continued to admire the wealth in front of me. The marbled floor was covered by a lush, Persian carpet that was supposed to be at least a hundred years old. The color was ruby red, with the typical Persian designs on it. Even more, a brilliant crystal chandelier hung over my California King Size bed. The bed was another wonder entirely. The headboard possessed a deep, chocolate brown colored, outward curve. The sheets were made of pure, black colored, silk. On either side of the bed rested two very long lamps. Both pure white, with a lone silver colored streak spiraling from top to bottom of the object. The lamps shade was a very appealing maroon. When they were lit, the shades acted as amplifiers, and the whole room was bathed in a light scarlet. Further away from the bed, backed against the wall, was a gigantic book shelf. It had ten rows which were filled to the brim with all sorts of books: encyclopaedias, romance novels, mystery & murder, thriller, fiction, historical, literature, non-fiction, and of course books based entirely on the many kinds of mythology, including Norse. I sprung up from the couch, and walked over to the walk in closet. This nifty item housed around twenty pairs of shoes, five pairs of heels, sixteen dresses, ten work outfits, fifteen casual wears, sixteen night suits, and my Victoria's Secret lingerie. I stashed my pistols, and bag here before picking out a rosy colored, flowing night dress, which stopped at my thighs, with a plunging neckline. I discarded my combat boots for a pair of soft, kitten adorned slippers. I always had this childish side to me. I just couldn't seem to let go of adorable looking slippers. I grabbed two, pink, fluffy towels, and marched into the divine bathroom. Honestly, after the bed this was my favorite. The room was misty, and very warm due to natural method of heating. It hid the ginormous washbasin, and oyster shaped mirror. The effects of the heating caused even the snowflake shaped, pearl colored tiles to turn into looking glass. There were three places where I could bathe: the corner bathtub, the huge glass enclosed area with five showers in it, or the Jacuzzi. Audrey had said fifteen minutes…the glass one it is. I stripped out of my soiled clothes, tossed them into the hamper, and gleefully slid into the glass case. I turned the knob, and out poured gallons of super soft, and calming warm water. I picked out a cherry blossom scented body wash from the side rack, a bath sponge, and began cleansing myself. Next, I paid extra special care to my hair by using Herbal Essene Shampoo, and conditioner. I massaged my scalp, and rinsed my hair thoroughly before spending an extra three minutes enjoying the water. Squeaky clean, I stepped out, and wrapped my hair, and body in the towels. I rigorously scrubbed my hair, and body till it dried, and then dressed myself. I happily skipped out of the bathroom, and room. I rushed down the stairs before deciding to use the railing to slip my way down, and get there faster. A girl's got to eat. My stomach wasn't disappointed. As soon as I raced to the kitchen a splendid meal awaited me. The dining room had three glass chandeliers hanging over the very long, fifteen setter, sandalwood, table. The cutlery was made out of fine china, and a lovely white colored table cloth was spread on the table. Honey scented candles lit up the entire room, and made it smell heavenly. The food, though, outshone all the finery. Turkey, Thermodrian lobster, roasted beef, seared salmon, Greek salad, buttered rolls, steak, and so much more awaited at the table. I grabbed a plate, piled it up, sat next to Dee, and chowed through. After ten minutes I excused myself from the table to go to sleep. I sleepily climbed up the steps leading to my room. I turned the knob, walked in, and lightly jogged over to my bathroom to brush my teeth. After flossing, and gargling I exited the washroom. I made a bee line for the vanity desk. I sat down on the comfortable stool, and began brushing my hair, and studying my reflection. Hair like ember, and Cyprus colored eyes, with a soft upper lip, but a full bottom one. Mouth a little wistful. As if I wanted something that I couldn't have. That's how Julian had described me just before I nearly kissed him during the first game. I put the soft brush down, and sighed. I walked opened up a drawer pulled out my sapphire colored journal, a silver pen, and walked over to my bed. I pulled the covers out, and slid in between the sheets. I adjusted my position so my back was supported by the head board. I switched on the lights, and began my confession.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Julian's back. I can't believe he is alive! I ran into him when I found Dracula's real tomb. My first reaction was to defend myself. We battled it out until he tricked me into believing he was dead. But, I believe I wanted to be tricked. Some part of me wanted to be caught. And catch he did. He had pinned me against a tomb. He hasn't changed one bit, physically nor personality wise. But I don't know about my feelings for him…they are conflicted. I mean he tried to kill all of us! He was one of the main reasons as to why Tom, and I broke up! But, he also changed us all for the better, and he even died for me. I am so confused, but hey, what if Julian doesn't feel anything for me anymore. It's possible…I mean he is the Shadow Man. But, I don't know anymore. Have I lost all my feelings for him? Maybe yes. Yes I have. When I had walked out of the fire during the second game I felt reborn, immune to Julian's charms. But, the last game when I nearly drowned we kissed, no I kissed him twice. It was so …different. So, do I or don't I? Oh, and the cherry on top is even more irritating. Julian may or may not play a game with us. When asked if he was going to, he vanished. Turns out someone has the Rune Stave. Julian might be in danger.'_

On that note, I slammed my diary shut, and threw it against the wall. I buried my head in my arms, and rocked myself back, and forth. I was so confused. Before long, I felt tears escape my eyes. Then like a broken damn, salty tears flooded out. I threw my face into the pillow, and softly cried. Cried for myself, for my conflicted feelings, and my powerlessness over my own heart. After crying for five more minutes, I walked to the dressing table, opened up the drawer, and pulled out Julian's ring. I clutched it to my chest before putting it on my ring finger. I crawled back to bed, and held my hand against my chest. Taking a deep breath, feeling very foolish, I quietly whispered to the air.

"Julian, you said you were always watching me. Always protecting me. So, if you still are watching please, please come out. Please."

After waiting for ten minutes nothing happened. Guess he doesn't care after all.


	8. Chapter 6

Ch.5 II

Recap:

_I walked to the dressing table, opened up the drawer, and pulled out Julian's ring. I clutched it to my chest before putting it on my ring finger. I crawled back to bed, and held my hand against my chest. Taking a deep breath, feeling very foolish, I quietly whispered to the air._

_"__Julian, you said you were always watching me. Always protecting me. So, if you still are watching please, please come out. Please."_

_After waiting for ten minutes nothing happened. Guess he doesn't care after all._

Jenny's P.O.V.

I twisted around, and brought my right leg up in a round house kick, knocking the gigantic, maroon colored, cylindrical shaped bag right off its hook, and making it crash against the wall with a loud thud. I rolled my shoulders, and sprinted towards the fallen object, and placed it back on its hook. Then, I set my sites on my next target: gymnastics. The gymnasium was fit for an Olympic athlete: steel horizontal bars, a beam balance, polished timber floor, smooth grey walls, and dark blue launch pads. I felt a flash of fury the moment I saw the vile color. In a fit of rage, I hurled the punching bag across the room. It sailed through the air, once again, before crashing against the wall and plummeting down. I brushed my hands against my black tank top, and made a dash towards one of the launch pads. My feet devoured the length of the instrument at a rapid clip. At the last step, I poured all the power into my right foot, pushed myself off the launch pad. I propelled forwards, right towards the horizontal bar. My hands shot out above my head, and grabbed the bar. Using the momentum, I swung my body up, and over the bar. My hands still clutched the steel rod. My body trapped itself in a perpetual Farris-Wheel like motion, but a lot faster. I kept myself locked in this motion for around two minutes before letting go, and flying off ahead. I tucked my feet in and summersaulted to the bronzed, wooden floor. My pony tail slid out if its elastic rubber band, spilled around my shoulders, and unfurled all the way down to my back. Hair the color of liquid amber. I stood rock still as I recalled those words. It had been two weeks since my break down, and his disappearance, not that I really cared. As long as he stayed the hell away from me. If he wanted to tango again then well hell, for him anyway. I beat him thrice I could do it again. Even all by myself. He had absolutely no control over me, because I had no feelings for him, at all. Nope, not at all. The fit I threw was just an accident. It meant nothing. The ring was just a prize at best. It commemorated my new persona. Nothing more nothing less. Deftly, I tied up my hair again and took off towards the pool. Thankfully, the gymnasium had a connecting door which led right to the glorious, turquoise colored pool. The room was paved with Italian marble, both the floor and walls. Quite a bit of marble used too. The room was a thousand feet square. The marbles were pure white. As white as snow, more fair than the clouds, just as fair as his…stop! I shook my head to banish the cursed thought. Tearing my attention from the walls I chose to focus on the wonderfully sculpted statues. They were made of opal, and granite. The figures stood tall at 6'5. All male, ancient Greeks. They possessed exquisite features, and very toned bodies. But the crown jewel was the pool of course. 50 meters long, and fifty feet wide. It had the classical rectangle shape with three strips of slim black colored lines running from one end of the pool's floor to the other. The color of the water was a deep blue, almost violet. But it seemed to change color with each passing moment. But, the water seemed to switch between various shades of only blue, no other color. One second a deep blue, then mid night blue, and so on. The water changed color as fast as Audrey replaces old clothes. No, as fast as Dee's fluid movements. No, that's wrong too. The color changed as quickly as a certain someone's mood. I stopped dead in my track. I slapped hand against my forehead. I swear my traitorous thoughts will be the death of me. I stomped all the way to the changing room, and began undressing. I fished out a black, glossy, bikini from Victoria's Secret. I slipped into the seductive outfit, and marched out towards irresistible pool. I slipped into the water's vixen like embrace. I smiled, took a deep breath, and went under. I dolphin kicked until I reached the bottom. From there, I swum along the length of the floor. Swimming is my first, and only love. I relished the calming effect it had on me. The feeling of weightlessness. The liberty. The gift of flight it gave me. I could flip in any, and every direction without caution, because I know the water will always cushion me, protect me. I twisted into a torpedo, and then flipped back just because I could. My hair, once again, slipped out of its container. It flowed all around me in gentle, ethereal waves. The golden blended in with the sapphire blue. I watched completely mesmerized. Two strands of my hair twined together. One pure gold the other a stunning deep blue. I watched as if I was in a trance. Those two colors were polar opposites, but looked so good together, so unique, so right. I reached out a hand, and separated those two stands. However, as soon as my hand moved back the strands glued themselves to each other again. I giggled, and decided to surface. My head broke through the surface, and I swam towards the shore. I glanced up at the wall, and saw the antique clock strike seven. Well, time to get out. Besides, I was calm now, my daily work out complete, and I was famished. I pushed myself out of the magical liquid, and walked back into the changing room. I showered, and changed into a white tank top, and black jeans. I put my now blow dried hair up in a bun, dumped my swimsuit, and workout clothes into the hamper, and dashed off to the dining room. As always, the dinner table had a feast fit for a king. I piled my plate high, and took a seat next to Dee. Both of us gorged on the delicacies with the least regard for lady like manners. Audrey caught onto us, and chided us both. Dee, and I shared a look, and stuck our tongues out at Audrey. The said woman just raised an eyebrow, and went back to feasting on her quiche. Oh so posh. After the plates were cleared Zach started talking. "So, we all survived two whole weeks. He still hasn't made an appearance yet."

Summer piped up, "Yeah, but maybe he won't. Maybe, he got whatever he was looking for and took off."

"Non, mon cher. C'est faux parce que c'est Julian. He won't let us off the hook that easily. We were the reason why he died."

"Yeah, but Audrey I still think he has given up. I mean where is he now then? Why hasn't he come after Jenny or any of us?"

At Summer's statement my eyes shot up to twice their size.

"Summer, don't jinx us! I, Jenny Thornton, am sick of being kidnapped!"

Summer just giggled, and smiled. I rolled my eyes heavenwards. Zach got up, and bid us good night. Summer followed suite. Michael stretched, and grinned at Audrey. Both got up, and walked up to their bedroom. Dee, and I made gagging noises behind their backs, and then both of us burst into peals of loud laughter. The two of us linked arms, and joyfully took off to our room. As soon as we reached staircase Dee picked me up bridal style, and cackled like a mad witch. I playfully shrieked. Dee flashed her infamous barbaric smile, and said in a creepy voice "Hold still dearie, wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to be ruined by my iron claws now."

I wriggled out of her grasp, and made a break for it. An absolutely evil grin, dripping with a cobra's venom, plastered itself on her night dark face. Dee shrieked like a banshee and gave chase. My childish grin stretched from ear to ear. My feet pumped themselves as hard as they could. I jumped up into the air, a good five feet up, and flipped over the remaining last ten steps. Dee gave a war cry and mirrored my movements. Now, she was just a hair's breath away from me. I performed a swan dive, rolled, and did a hand spring to prop myself up on my feet. Without daring a glance behind me, I took off to our room. Dee, sensing the time was prime for a pounce, used her very long legs to perform a front flip right over my head! She landed right in front of me, crouched, teeth on full display. I backpedalled right into one of the slim columns that supported the corridor's structure. Dee flashed a barbaric grin, and started to make her way towards me. Like hell I was going to lose this game! I firmly planted my back against the structure, and pushed myself up. My hands found purchase on a ledge that protruded from the column. I pulled myself up, while Dee just glared at me from below. I stuck my tongue out at her. Dee spluttered, and then turned pink. I saw my chance. She was not on her guard. I took my aim, gauged the distance between us, and then pounced. Down the two of us went, rolling, laughing, and having a blast. Both of us detangled ourselves and made a beeline for our room. As soon as we stepped into the fairy tale like room, Dee threw herself onto the bed. She stretched like a lynx, and flopped onto her stomach. I made my way to the couch, and picked up a diamond shaped black colored cushion. Hmm, it was really cushy too, plenty of feathers in it. Smirking I took my aim, and with deadly accuracy, I fired! It hit Dee square on her back. She yelped, and glared daggers at me. I cracked up, and pointed at her as if she grew another head. The look on her face! God, it was priceless! It was the kind of look you adopt when you say something indisputably stupid, and then realize that the love of your life is standing right behind you, snickering at what you said; in addition, to thinking what a retard you are. My laughing fit was staunched when Dee hit me right on the face with a huge, red pillow. It took me a minute to process just what did this action mean. That's right, pillow fight! Dee, and I hurled the said objects at each other as if they were nuclear bombs. We dove, deflected shots with pillows, and even hid behind furniture in order to avoid getting hit. After ten minutes of playing around we both collapsed onto the bed, out of breath but satisfied as hell. We stayed that way for another minute or so before I had to go use the bathroom. I shuffled my way to the W.C. and began to brush my teeth. That's when I heard it. An ear piercing noise. Something broke, something made out of glass. I stormed out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. Nothing was broken, but Dee was missing. On the bed was a note. I cautiously approached the object, and picked it up. The paper was silk smooth. The paper was decorated with an elegant scrawl.

'Missed me, missed me, you actually missed me

But now, you are going to pay the price for killing me

Now you will see

The consequence of not choosing me.

`~ Julian


	9. Chapter 6 II

Chapter 6:

Recap:

_Nothing was broken, but Dee was missing. On the bed was a note. I cautiously approached the object, and picked it up. The paper was silk smooth. The paper was decorated with an elegant scrawl. _

_'__Missed me, missed me, you actually missed me_

_But now, you are going to pay the price for killing me_

_Now you will see_

_The consequence of not choosing me._

_`~ Julian_

Jenny's P.O.V.

The bejeweled room swayed, and I along with it. The colors blended into pitch black, and my eyes slid shut. All I recall before blacking out was the sound of the door being burst open, and a tall figure with viridian flecked eyes reaching out for me. I collapsed onto the silken covers in a heap, with a barely audible thud. Guess the stranger couldn't catch me in time after all. If it was _him_ he would have been there in a flash, faster than the speed of sound. I faintly heard my name being called out in desperate tones. The voice was deep, a guy. I didn't bother to look up as I finally let the silver thread of consciousness slip through my fingers. Fainting, I swear I will never ever get used to it. No matter how many times I passed out in the past, the queer sensation that came along with it was always frightening, and strangely relieving. It was frightening, because anything and everything could happen to me during my dormancy period. On the other hand, it was relieving, because I was able to escape reality, even though it was for a bit. However the sturdiest anchor, and the most difficult part, was the sensation of regaining consciousness. It was just as hard as a tug of war between right and wrong, or logic and desire, or even love and lust. The fight between consciousness and sleep was very a final event: you either made it out or you were out. Being forcefully pulled out of it hurt like hell, just like the time when I nearly drowned and was revived by a certain person. No not a person, a demon. Even though I can't recall just what really happened, my body definitely did. The nagging pain, and the pounding headache were far more branding than any memory. There were countless pins, and needles stabbing me all over my face and body. Oddly, my sense of hearing seemed to grow stronger, and clearer. I could hear a myriad of voices now.

"Oh my God, Jenny! Wake up already."

"Come on Jenny, now's not the time to sleep."

"Jenny, Dee's missing! You have to wake up and tell us what went- Oh my God Jenny, there's a bloody bee crawling onto your head!"

"What!?"

I shot up like a spring, and nearly rammed into a head. A head filled with thick, brown, hair. It was Tom. His worried gaze clashed with my own. I propped myself up on my elbows. I was still in the same room. Everyone else was in a circle around me. Audrey's hair was a tousled coppery mess, Michael's shirt was rumpled beyond belief, and Zach's eyes were lined with dreadfully dark circles. Only Summer looked normal. A firm hand clasped my shoulder. I turned my attention back to Tom. He slid his hand off my shoulder, and showed me the chilling note. The others seated themselves on my bed, in a circular shape with me in the middle. I held the paper in my trembling right hand. Audrey placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and urged me to talk. So, I talked. I told them everything that happened between the time frame of us dining, and all the way up to Dee's abduction. By the end of my explanation all eyes were trained onto the parchment. Julian's truly back, body and mind. Five questions plagued our minds: What was the game? What were the rules? What were the stakes? How to get Dee back? Was this the final game or the first of many? We exchanged grim glances. There was nothing we could do at the moment, but rest. Zach sighed, and voiced the logical, yet infuriatingly hopeless, solution, "All right, there is no point in moping around. We need to rest so we can regroup in the morning. Everyone has the same partners, except you Jenny. Tom you are being paired with her." With that, everybody dispersed. Seconds ticked into minutes, neither of us moved out of our spots. Tom was getting more, and more uncomfortable. Finally, he got up, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. I breathed out a lengthy sigh, and tucked myself back into bed. I don't know how long I was asleep, but a piercing, frustrated sounding, cry woke me up. I squinted against the harsh maroon light that spewed from the lamps. I sat up, and saw Tom clutching the ring. I inhaled sharply, and drew his attention. His face was a mask of betrayal, and anguish. I threw off the covers, and marched towards him, intent on setting him straight for rummaging through my drawers. Tom sensed his impending doom, and before I could breathe out a word he launched into a tirade.

"He nearly bloody killed us all! Why do you still have the damn ring?"

Now irritated beyond belief, I chose not to grace him with a reply, and simply glared daggers at him. How dare he question my choices? How dare he invade my privacy? Who gave him the right to do so?

"No answer? Well fine! You can keep the damn ring, but you have lost my love and respect!"

Enraged, I walked up to him and slapped him right across his face. There was a resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh. His face turned sharply to his right due to the force. His hand slowly came up to his face, and lightly touched his abused cheek. His expression was aghast, his breathing even and slow. His fiery eyes clashed with my icy ones. Both of us glared at each other unflinchingly, neither willing to back down. Tom opened his mouth, but no words came out. He averted his gaze to the floor, then his feet. Seeing him vulnerable, I snatched away the ring from his prying digits, and slipped it on my ring finger. Tom snapped out of it, looked at my finger, and gave me a questioning look.

"You said he nearly killed us, true. Yes, it is unforgivable. Now, Dee is kidnapped by him, but you know what's worse, this. Us breaking apart due to a petty reason. The best outcome of the games was an extremely close knit group. Our bonds became unbreakable. He made us all grow, and change for the better, especially us Tom."

"We broke up! How is that good?"

I walked up to him, and poked him in the chest with every word I fired at him, "Because, you took me for granted. Secondly, that break up set me free. I truly discovered my potential, and passion. I achieved so much. If I was with you I wouldn't have been able to attend Harvard, because the distance would have been a major problem. Finally, we are better off without each other."

At that, Tom caught my wrist in a tight grip. His eyes were narrowed to slits. In a hauntingly soft voice he asked me the unanswerable question,

"Jenny, if you are better off without me then just who did you choose over me?"

"None of your business! Now let go of me!"

"Jenny! It's him isn't it?"

"Enough Tom! I have had it with your interrogation."

I yanked my hand out of his grip, and prepared to swing at him again. However, Tom saw it coming and caught my hand just in time. I brought my other hand up for one last shot, but that was in vain too. Tom glared down at me. I snarled back at him. This shocked the man, he let go of my hands. He took a couple of steps back before storming out of the room, and calling out Zach's name. I huffed out a breath, and slammed the door shut. That insolent boy! I am my own person! I make my own decisions! Who gave him the right to order me around! Who?

"Jenny, mon cher?"

I turned around, and saw both Audrey and Summer crowding around the door. All bore a worried look. I waved them in, and locked the door. Summer wasted no time, and broke the silence. "Jenny, are you alright? We heard you two yelling, and Tom is sporting a hand print on his cheek."

"Summer, I am fine. As for the hand prints, Tom got what he deserved. He had it coming for a long time."

"Mon cher, what did he do?"

"He rummaged through my drawers, fished out the ring, and then he began interrogating me about the choices I made, including the break up!"

At this, both exchanged a disgusted glance. I nodded my silent agreement. He had crossed the line, big time. Around thirty minutes passed while we were discussing Tom's behavior. The girls supported my actions, and planed on cornering Tom. Just as we were about to carry the plan into action, the door burst open and in scrambled a disheveled looking Michael. His looks weren't the frightening part, but his expression was. It was the kind he wore a long time ago, the time when he thought all of us were going to be roasted alive in a fire. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an anguished noise. He gave up, and handed us the parchment. Even before Audrey read it out loud I knew what happened. It explained our intruder's panicky state, and the sinking feeling in my stomach. Audrey's manicured nails began quivering, and Summer's blue eyes squeezed shut with disbelief.

_One, two, three_

_Tom, Zach, and Dee_

_So, now can you see?_

_If only you had chosen me_

_Now it's time for the remaining four to flee_

_Or it's time for the remaining four to intervene_

The poem wasn't signed off. It didn't need to be. Only one creature was capable of such an act, Julian. All four of us huddled together, and held hands. This was a direct challenge, the last verse said we could intervene, and intervene we would. With our hearts in our throats, we all decided to camp out in my room. Even though it didn't help the others, we still held onto the feeble hope of strength in numbers. Unsurprisingly, none of us slept. We all stayed up like nocturnal creatures until everyone but myself was down for the count. Not that I was having any luck staying awake either. I didn't dare go down to the kitchen to make coffee. It was too risky: they could be kidnapped or I could be taken. Nevertheless, my patience began to wane. Hours sped by, and still no sign of any supernatural being. Was this it? This was his new game, hit and run? A spark of rage compelled me to walk up to the mirror, and whisper out a baiting phrase, "Not sporting, at all Julian. Show yourself to me, if you have the guts, coward."

I should have known better, because the power was suddenly cut and the room plunged into darkness. I barely contained a shriek of fear as I felt two powerful hands grab me, and throw me onto the bed. I crashed into Audrey, who woke up screaming like a banshee. The uproar splashed cold water all over Summer, and Michael as they too screamed in terror. The lights flashed back on, and illuminated the interloper's visage, and physique. He was tall, just as tall as Julian. His face was a master piece, defined features with striking viridian eyes. His straight jet black bangs were tousled artfully, and swept to the side. A deep chuckle flowed out from his full lips,"_divertente_". Italian. That was Italian for funny. The stranger flashed a breathtaking smile, and with a flourish introduced himself.

"Loki, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I see that you have already read my poem. Was it any good? Oh, and Audrey do you like my _Italiano_ accent? Pity if you don't. After all, despite being a Norse deity I have the utmost respect for the Italian race. You should be able to relate too, Audrey."


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Recap:

_" __Divertente. Italian. That was Italian for funny. The stranger flashed a breathtaking smile, and with a flourish introduced himself. _

_"__Loki, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I see that you have already read my poem. Was it any good? Oh, and Audrey do you like my Italiano accent? Pity if you don't. After all, despite being a Norse deity I have the utmost respect for the Italian race. You should be able to relate too, Audrey."_

Jenny's P.O.V.

The lighting began to dim once more, not low enough to blind us again, but enough to splatter a haunting scarlet on the dimensions of the room. Michael, Summer, Audrey and I stood side by side. The Norse deity gazed at us with a soft smile, and assessing gaze. No, wait, not us, but Audrey. The dame in question narrowed her eyes to slits, and gave him a questioning look. Loki replied with a brilliant smile, and in a queer tone questioned her, "Audrey, how do you feel about seeing a live deity? A Norse one on top of that."

"What are you saying?"

Audrey adopted a quizzical expression, and crossed her arms across her chest. Loki continued on with an upbeat attitude.

"Answer the question _caro _Audrey. Please do answer honestly."

"Okay, firstly, do not address me using dear. Secondly, I don't have to answer you at all."

At this, Loki stuffed his hands into his pockets and proceeded to mutter something under his breath. I wasn't able to make out the words, but I saw the effect soon enough. Audrey's eyes snapped open, and her hand flew to her throat, clutching it. The grip wasn't crushing, but similar to a grip on a disposable water bottle. Audrey's gaze met his, the question shone in her hazel eyes. Loki simply grinned, and spoke once again,

"Audrey, what do you think of my physical appearance?"

"What sort of question is that? What are you playing at? I obviously think you are supremely attractive."

Summer, Michael, and I whirled our heads towards her. Audrey's hands flew to her mouth, and covered it. Disbelief, and outrage were transparent in her eyes. She looked up at Loki. The man smiled an indulging smile, and gleefully elaborated,

"A truth spell. Dear Audrey, pray do tell, just what do you find so appealing about my physical appearance?"

Audrey desperately tried to muffle her voice with her hands, but to no avail. Her hands eventually tired, and gave away. Her voice cracked with every word she spoke,

"Everything, all the way from your thick, jet black hair, to your sharp, straight nose, your defined jaw, the flawless olive skin, the stubble, the perfect lips, and especially your eyes. The most beautiful green I have ever seen. Your physique must be incredible too. You are so tall. But, I can't see much of it because of the Denim jeans and Armani shirt. And, don't even get me started on your voice, and your gaze."

At this, Loki threw his head back, and laughed. Audrey went absolutely still, and her chest began heaving. She looked at me, and gave me a hurt look. The question in her eyes was clear: How far would he go? Loki, frighteningly have read Audrey's mind, decided to turn to more daunting questions.

"Who is more attractive? Michael or I?"

"You."

Audrey's legs began quivering.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much better?"

"You go beyond infinity."

Her knees buckled, and she fell onto the ground.

"Dear Audrey, who do you think will be the better lover?"

"You."

Audrey's breath became even more labored, and tears welled in her chestnut brown eyes. But, she refused to blink, refused to let the tears flow. Seeing this, Loki prowled towards her, and bent until he was at an eye level with her. Audrey raised her head, and met his stare with an accusing and fiery one. She clenched her jaw together, and fisted her hands. Her body began trembling with a barely contained rage. Loki continued to observe, ignoring her impending eruption. He slowly raised one hand, and lightly poked her nose with two fingers.

"Audrey, _bello, _don't cry. I have my reasons for making you confess. They will be revealed to you in due time, but for now its business."

He rose to his towering height, completely dwarfing Audrey, walked to the center off the lavish room, and dictated our fate.

"All of you are going to be playing a game. By all, I mean you three, and the others who were abducted by yours truly. This is a treasure hunt, but on an extremely grand scale. The globe is our playing field. Jenny you already visited one site, the Count's true tomb. Oh, and in case you are wondering, yes I took the Count's sword. Yes, I was the one watching you and Julian as soon as you two exited the tomb, and transported. He's quite the interesting Price of Shadows. I have taken quite a liking to him. Speaking of which, he will be joining you soon enough."

He took a pause, and began pacing the room. His eyes darted everywhere before finally resting onto my dressing table. He laid an olive tanned hand onto the platform, and drummed his long, slim fingers against it. With a slight tilt to his head he continued,

"Jenny, I see your diary is stashed here. This should be interesting, now if you don't mind Jenny."

With that, he pulled out my diary, and started to inspect it.

"Beautiful color. It has a striking similarity to someone quite dear to you, but are too stubborn to admit, right Jenny?"

No sooner he said those words, an elemental voice cut off my scathing response.

"I think, Loki you should put it back where it belongs. Jenjen can be very feisty if provoked."

All of our heads snapped towards the musical voice. Julian literally stepped out of the shadows, and smoothly made his way over to Loki. Clad in a simple black vest, and tight skinny jeans, black of course, the man was the epitome of smooth. He gently pried my journal out of his hands, and tucked it back into it the drawer. It honestly hurt to look at those two standing side by side. They were both so inhumanly perfect, but at the same time so very twisted. Julian with his impeccably frosty beauty, and his obsessive desire to dominate, and possess. Then there was Loki, coupled with his ravishingly dark looks, and inhumane desire to permanently scar one emotionally. Then again, neither were human. A mesmerizing laugh snapped me out of my thoughts. Loki held up his hands in surrender, and waved a hand towards Julian.

"Alright, I won't. Now, I believe the stage is yours dear brethren."

Julian nodded his agreement. The room seemed to pull into itself due to the anticipation. The air thick with tension. Julian lengthened the maddening atmosphere until we were almost driven mad, but a cough from Loki, and he launched into a set of blood thumping instructions.

"Relics are scattered around the globe. You will be paired off to find them. There will be a time limit, too. Plus, of course, external obstacles. Find the relics, capture them, and free your friends. If you fail your life is to forfeit, of course. The location of the artifacts will be revealed in the form of riddles, or if we are feeling nice we will just tell you, for a price of course."

Loki smiled, clapped Julian on his back, and took over.

"So, for this phase Audrey and I will be paired up. The next pair is Michael and Summer. Then finally, Julian and Jenny."

At this Summer piped up, "Wait, are you going to be the extra handicaps, or actual players?"

Loki chose to grace her with an answer, "We can swing either way, _estate."_

Summer wearily regarded him, and turned to Julian.

"So Julian, just where is our first stop?"

"That Summer can be answered through a riddle, but since I'm in a good mood I will answer that, free of cost. The location is Egypt, the Giza pyramid."

I spun on my heel, and rounded up on Julian, "No, Julian. I object! Let me go for the first phase, alone if I have to! Let me take their place for all of the matches! No way in hell am I letting Audrey go off there with that man! And to top it off, how do you expect them to raid tombs? Let me do it instead."

Julian just treated me to a blank gaze. That was a no. My hands fisted themselves at my side, both my mind and heart began racing at a hundred miles per hour. I had to figure out a way to separate Loki, and Audrey. But, what could I do? The rules were set in stone, and neither of the master players were willing to change, or even bend, the rules. I opened my mouth to fruitlessly bargain, but a large hand clasped my shoulder. Michael's hand. I craned my neck around to look at him. His jaw was firmly clenched, his breathing even, and clam. But, the emotions in his eyes were the complete opposite: anguish, betrayal, and most of all pain. All the fight drained out of me, and I acquiesced to his wishes. He nodded his thanks to me, and faced Julian.

"Alright Julian and Loki. You are on. We accept the rules. Now, swear by the rune of Pethro that you won't cheat, or suddenly bend or change the rules."

Loki, and Julian exchanged smug smirks and vowed. Loki bided us to do the same; in addition, we were swearing on the behalf of the other kidnapped players too. Michael, Summer, Audrey, and I stood side by side. Julian and Loki wore satisfied expressions, and regarded Audrey with a queer look. Noticing this, she stood up, straightened her posture and glared at both of them. Julian was the first one to break eye contact. Loki, on the other hand, returned Audrey's heated glare with a surprisingly soft and warm one. Just what were this nut's intentions? What did he want from her? Just when was he going to tell her why he did what he did? And most importantly, how would the others raid tombs, and win their matches? This wasn't very sporting, at all! I was about to hurl that logical argument at Julian, but Loki's next action bombed my train of thought. The deity grabbed Audrey, and both vanished into thin air. Summer and Michael shrieked with rage, while I charged at Julian. The Shadow Man effectively blocked my punch by going for my pressure points, and then tackled me onto the ground. Michael, and Summer followed suit as well. I flipped back up, but Julian, ever ready, had me captured with a rune for restraint. I struggled against the silvery rope that held me in place, but it was pointless. The damn thing was too strong. Julian watched me with eyes that beheld dark amusement. Eyes the color of glittering, lapis lazuli. Again, how could someone so beautiful be so hideous at the same time? Is it exclusive only to Shadow Men? Or, is it just Julian? The sound of fingers snapping brought my attention back to Julian. He was facing the full length mirror. Another snap, and the object glowed with a pulsating energy. First green, then blue, and finally purple. The colors gave away to a live feed of Loki, and Audrey facing the Giza. Loki smirked at the screen, put an arm around Audrey's shoulder and proudly proclaimed,

"Well little sheep looks like the game has begun. _Buona fortuna , Audrey e gli amici."_

Seeing the looks of confusion on Summer's and Michael's faces, Julian happily translated for them: Good luck Audrey, and friends. But, the look they both sported stated only one thing. All the luck in Ireland won't be able to help us.


End file.
